Misunderstanding
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: What can go wrong if you mess with the strong yet proud Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, only my OC.

* * *

Rena huffed in annoyance, trying to ignored Orihime again. She turned the corner before glancing over her shoulder to see Orihime was still following her. The footsteps became louder and she suddenly stopped.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" Lena shouted angrily as she shot the orange haired girl with a death glare.

Orihime stared at her with widened eyes for seconds then looked down.

"I just wanted to know why you were so mean to me." She whispered being intimidated by Rena's attitude.

"Tch." Was all that left Rena's mouth while she turned around to continue walking home, ignoring Orihime.

"At least tell me what I did wrong!"

Rena didn't like her; her personality and the way she was always complaining like a little child were too much for her. She hated her. If you're weak, improve yourself and that way you won't be a burden to your friends. That's what Lena always said. Of course she knew about the Shinigamis and everything that involved them, how wouldn't she? They kept appearing everywhere she went.

"You want to know? Well, I'll tell you: You're annoying and are always crying; you make me sick." She hissed.

She stuck her hands on the pockets of her jacket and walked away, leaving the young girl shocked. On the way home, she stopped and punched the nearest thing she saw, which was unfortunately a wall. It hurt, a lot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She yelled over and over as she jumped on the seat grabbing her red hand. It was obvious it was broken, and she didn't feel better like she thought she'd be once she had been vented. And now, she did not only feel worse, but also in pain.

"That bitch, it's her fault how my hand is now." She muttered to herself as she rubbed it.

"Heh, that was a nice bunch of wonderful words to my ears." A male's voice spoke from behind her, making her turn around only to found herself face to face with a handsome man.

She noticed herself turning red as she watched the blue haired male from up to down.

"What are you looking at, woman?" He asked annoyed and she quickly looked away before ignoring him by walking away. "Don't ignore me, brat!" She felt a hand grabbing her wrist roughly and she found herself face to face to him again.

"What do you want?" Rena asked in the same tone as him as she stepped back not looking away from him. She pulled her wrist from his grip and glared deathly at him. "Why should I listen to you?! I don't even know you."

"You don't need to know me, just answer my question!" He hissed before sticking his hands on the pockets of his trousers. She remained silent, waiting impatiently for the question so she could go home. "So tell me, where can I find an orange haired boy!"

She stared at him for two heartbeats before shrugging and replying calmly, "Let's see, it'd be easier if you used internet."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know, one of that pages that helps you to find a partner."

They fell silent for minutes as the wind blow between them, and Lena crossed her arms over her chest nodding at her response.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WOMAN!"

"You still don't get it? You really are such an idiot." She glanced at his face before checking him once more time. "It's a shame though, you're cute and hot." He couldn't help but stare at her in shock. "Good luck, I hope you find him." She waved before starting to walk away, leaving him with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

Suddenly, she was pinned up against a wall. The handsome male pressed his body against her as he smirked seeing the blush that had reached Rena's face. He leaned down on her ear.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow whispered before slammed his lips against hers in a roughly yet passionate way.

She gasped when she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth. However, she grabbed the collar of his jacket, which she hadn't forgotten was opened, and kissed him back with as much force as his. His hands slid up her stomach as hers made their way to his bare chest. He bit her lower lip seductively and she came back to earth.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just shut up." He snapped.

Her orange orbs stared into his blue ones before a smirk made its way to her face.

"Rena." She managed say before he leaned in and caught her lips in his once more time.

She couldn't help but lost herself in his hungry lips, and in the movements his body were doing, making her shiver every time their bodies pressed more to each other's.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!

Thank you for reading.

~Rachel~


End file.
